Various industries utilize actuated valve systems. For example, in the pharmaceutical manufacturing industry, actuated valve systems are utilized to control fluid flow. Such actuated valve systems are also used in a variety of alternative industries, including biotechnology industries, laboratories, etc. In such industries it is desirable to know the status of the valve (i.e., open or closed). Various valve position indicators are available for use on pneumatically actuated linear valves. However, these indicators suffer from a number of deficiencies.
One problem is that the indicators are typically undesirably quite large as compared to the size of the valve's actuator. Additionally, because such indicators are often integrated into existing valve systems, portions of the indicator are exposed. Such exposure can lead to damage to the indicator or remainder of the valve system during certain operations (e.g., during a process washdown).
Yet another problem with existing position indicators is the potential for false position feedback. In many instances, minor fluctuations in actuator pressure, diaphragm wear inside the valve, or external stresses on the switch package can cause misalignment between a signal trigger and a sensor or switch. This misalignment can cause the operator to get a false position signal.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a actuated valve indicator system overcoming one or more of the above-described deficiencies.